


Wrong number dude

by Savannacaredo



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: Au of marvel Spider-Man. Harry and Peter don’t know each other they both went to midtown, but never interacted. Peter thinking Harry’s a spoiled brat. Now both in horizon high and have to share a lab.
Relationships: Parksborn - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it sorry for grammar English wasn’t my first language.


	2. Not May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter accidentally texts someone thinking it’s May when it’s not

Peter: hey May I got the groceries for you and making dinner.  
Unknown: I’m not May, but are you cooking?  
Peter: oh sorry mr/miss/mix I thought I was texting my aunt and I’m making spaghetti, but why would you care you could be a kidnapper.  
Unknown: um I’m 16 year old kid. What would be the point of me kidnapping other kids unless it’s for a party.  
Peter: that’s what a kidnapper would say too and I’m also 16. So what’s your name?  
Unknown: I’m nobody important.   
Peter: you have to have a name what your favorite superhero.  
Unknown: Damian Wayne.  
Peter: so your into Batman stuff.  
Batman fan: I love Batman. He is so dope. I read all the comics about him and dress up as a robin for halloween once.   
Peter: nice you can call me spidey since I lover Spider-Man.   
Batman: I honestly don’t care for Spider-Man.  
Spidey: you menace.  
Batman: lol. Haven’t heard that one well I got to go. I have class with my least favorite teacher that I have to attend to.  
Spidey: have fun today I’m attending a new school hope I like it. I wonder if I’ll fit in.   
Batman: you’ll be fine.


	3. Midtown high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter day turns upside down when he learns that he has to share a lab with the spoiled brat Harry.

It was a good day he finally got in horizon a school for genius. Max the principle was showing him around. “Hey everyone this is Peter Parker,” Max said. “This is Annya, Miles, Gwen, Alex, and Harry.” “Pleasure to meet you,” Peter said. “Now Horizon is having some construction done make more room for more students. So for know you’ll have to share a lab with Harry,” Max said. Peter gulped he didn’t want anything to do with Harry Osborn he was a selfish loner rich prat. Peter didn’t think that Harry had any friends until going to Horizon. He knew him back in Midtown, but they never really talked to each other unless they had to. They wanted nothing to do with each others lives. Now he had to share a lab with Harry. Harry showed him where his lab was,” look I know neither of us want this so let’s just make it through a year with out tearing each other’s throats out.” “That’ll be nice,” Peter said. “You can use the computer in here the most I have my own, but there will be times I’ll need it,” Harry said. “Yay oh course,” Peter said. Oh course he has a laptop he has everything, Peter thought. Harry kept to his space and Peter kept to his it was really awkward. “Okay we have to have some form of communication here,” Peter said. “What do you do for fun?” “Um I like to do art and build stuff,” Harry said. “Can I see your art?” Peter asked. Harry showed him his art book as Peter flipped through his art book Harry had talent he was brilliant. “Wow this is really good Harry.” “Thanks,” Harry said.


	4. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets in an argument with his dad and now he needs someone to talk to.

“Harry I just want what’s best for you this school isn’t,” Norman said. “How the hell would you know that I’ve only been there for a week,” Harry said. “Because I care about you and I want the best,” Norman said. “No, you just want to control me,”Harry said storming off. He slammed his door to his bedroom anger boiling his skin. Batman: hey Spidey: hey surprised you texted back. Batman: same I just need someone to talk to. Spidey: you okay? Batman: yay just got into a fight with my dad. Spidey: ow. Want to talk about it. Batman:so I go to this school. My father believes that it’s a waste of time. I believe to not I like it there. Spidey: wish I could say I relate but I don’t have parents they died when I was little I live with my aunt my uncle died a while back. Batman: sorry for your loss. My mother is dead also I killed her when I was born. Spidey: maybe we can help each other with the depression. Batman: I’m not good with talking to people I’m antisocial. Spidey:Well that’s what I’m here for. Batman: just wait until you know who I am you’ll leave like everyone has. Spidey: nope I’m going to stick by you. Batman: you are making me cry if I ever met you I’m hugging the life out of you. Spidey: 😀 snuggle time Batman: with popcorn and a good movie. Spidey: what type of movies do you usually watch Batman: horror. Spidey: I’m a chicken when it comes to horror. Batman: don’t worry I won’t let you go.


	5. Are you a terrorist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just realizes that Harry is a very dangerous kid building bombs, flaming swords, and weaponizing figit spinners.

Peter got inside his and Harry’s lab looks like Harry was building some there was a round thing that had blue lines. “What is this?” Peter said pressing the button luckily his spidey sense went off. It was actually a bomb what the hell was Harry doing building bombs. “What are you doing with my invention. “I was seeing what you were making then I realized it was a bomb are you crazy?” “Oh come on I’ll be fine,” Harry said as he picked up his fire sword and turned it on. Peter grabbed the fire extinguisher,” put it out Harry.” “Fine, Harry said as he clicked it off. “See no harm done.” “You’re insane,” Peter states. “Ah didn’t know you admired my work,” Harry said. “ if I didn’t know any better I would claim you as a terrorist,” Peter said. Harry chuckled,” well if I ever decide to become one I’ll already be ready.” Peter pushes him to the floor,” being a criminal isn’t funny i lost my uncle to a criminal and if you become one I don’t want anything to do with you,” Peter said as he walked out tears down his cheek. Harry just stared at the empty room everything inside of him told him to go after Peter and that’s what he did. He ran out of the school it was pouring he saw Peter’s red hoodie running through the rain. He ran after Peter,” Peter!” Peter either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him. He caught up to him grabbing his arm. He turned Peter around his eyes were red and puffy. He gave Peter a hug,” I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” Peter sank into Harry’s hug crying into his clothes.


	6. So friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After comforting Peter, Harry takes him to cup O joe just to talk and a blooming friendship starts.

After Peter stopped crying,” come on I’ll get you something to eat and drink to make you feel better,” Harry said as he pulled Peter along. They got to cup o joe Peter had heard about the place, but never went there. Harry dragged him to a booth ordering drinks and food. The hot coco came filled with whip cream, sprinkles, and a Oreo. Then soon the grilled cheese sandwich came. “You feel better?” Harry asked. “Yay thanks,” Peter taking a sip of his hot coco. “I’m sorry about everything,” Harry said. “Hey it’s okay it wasn’t your fault I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Peter said. “Hey I understand you have nothing to be sorry for,” Harry said. Peter smiled,” so you come here often.” “Yay like all the time it’s my favorite place,” Harry said. “Well it’s nice guess I’ll have to crash into this place more often,” Peter said. Harry chuckled, you can come here as many times you want if we bump into each other I’ll buy you a drink and food if your hungry,” Harry said. “That’ll be nice actually so friends?” Peter asked doing a pose for a fist bump. Harry fist bump his hand,” friends.” “Good because I was getting tired of the tension in the lab,” Peter said. Harry smiles at Peter his phone dinged he picked it up and frowned. “Something wrong?” “Yay hate to break this short, but I have to get home my dad needs me,” Harry said. “Hey it’s fine I should probably get going got to get to my aunts’,” Peter said. They walked out together and went there separate ways.


	7. Guess what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tell Batman his day and Harry figure out that Peter is spidey.

Spidey: guess what guess what?  
Batman: what I can’t read minds?  
Spidey: I made a friend with someone I thought was a total dick.  
Batman: nice what’s this friends name.  
Spidey: Harry Osborn  
Harry started to choke on his drink well this was convenient he was texting Peter well this was going to be interesting.  
Batman: oh wow isn’t he sort of like suicidal and has a heel of depression.  
Peter: well maybe I can fix him.  
Batman: okay Santa cause go fix your toy.  
Peter: rnjeieuehhebebeb. Peter was red now super red. Peter: no not in that way no. Batman: well at least you get to keep anattractive male company. Peter: I mean he’s good looking, but to much of a thick head. Batman: welp I wish you best of luck with your future boyfriend. Peter:shut up please.


	8. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets in a very awkward position when he has a project to do with Harry. After the teasing from Batman Peter admits that maybe he’s right.

“Today we are going to do a group project I will be assigning partners,” Oc states. Peter got Harry just his luck. “Do you want to do the project at your place or my place?” Harry asked. “Your place is fine my room is sort of a disaster?” Peter admits. They got to oscorp it still took Peter’s breathe away. “Come on the labs this way,” Harry said. “You got your own lab that’s so cool,” Peter said. “Harry whose this?” Norman asked. Dad this is Peter me and him have a project to do,” Harry said. “Well it nice to meet you Peter. Well I’ll let you two get back to your project if you need anything just let me know?” Norman said. They worked on the project every time Peter looked at Harry he blushed okay maybe Batman was right maybe he did have a tiny crush on Harry not the end of the world. “Are you going to do anything or are you just going to stare at me all day?” Harry asked. Peter turned red and went back to helping. They got done early Norman insisted that Peter at least stayed for dinner. After dinner Harry walked Peter home,” you know you didn’t have to walk me home,” Peter said. “Yay I know,” Harry said with a shrug. They got to Peter’s house aunt May was waiting for Peter. “Aunt May this is Harry a friend from school Harry meet my aunt May,” Peter said. May stuck her hand out and Harry shook it,” well it’s a pleasure to meet you,” May said. “You too well I got to go see you later Pete,” Harry said as he ran off. “See yay,”’Peter said. Wait did Harry just give a nickname Pete hu he liked it and he could feel the blush creeping up his cheek again.


	9. Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to protect the Osborn's as the lizard attacks .

This wasn’t how Peter planned his day to go at all. He was swinging around the town when this green lizard with a lab coat was attacking a car. Peter webbed the creature,” hey that’s not a nice way to greet people.” The lizard screeched whipping tail at Peter who dogged it. “Stay out of this this is between me and the Osborn personally Norman Osborn,” the lizard hissed. “I know that no one really cares for Norman, but what did he do to you?” Peter said webbing the lizard’s tail only for him to break out of it. “Hey leave my father out of this,” Harry said getting out of the limo starting up his fire sword. “No, your not him,” the lizard hissed. “Yay I know it was a decoy my father is safe at home,”! Harry said with a smug look. “Well maybe it was, but I can take this as my advantage and take you,” the lizard lunged at Harry only for him having to dogged the flaming sword that Harry was very good at handling with. Peter webbed the lizard back at him so he could take the attack instead of Harry. “Harry go I got this this is to dangerous for you,” peter said as he punch the lizard only for his to get knocked out by the lizard’s tail and waking up to find Harry gone. “You idiot,” Peter said beating himself up because of him his best friend was captured and who know where. Suddenly all the tv’s turned to one broadcast,” I know you can hear me Norman you have something that belong to me I want it back. Now before you roll you eyes I have a little leverage on my side. It showed Harry ties to a pole hanging of the side of the building. He cut if one stringing making a pole go lower,” you have one hour.” “Oh and Spider-Man if your awake to hear this stay out of this or the boy goes,” the lizard snarled. “No, can do lizard I need to make sure that you keep your end of the bargain time to try out my clocking suit. Peter changed into a black with line green lines suit that can camouflage. He used the camouflage finding the building which was the tallest building in all of New York could tell by the video. He saw Norman was already there with a briefcase,” all the stuff is in here,” sliding it over to him. The lizard opened it to find the stuff that he needed,” now time to play a little catch cutting the rope making Harry fall so that it could be the destruction to let him slip away. Luckily Spider-Man caught him and swung up to the building setting him down. Harry started to untie the knots in the rope. “Son,” Norman said as he ran up to Harry. “Dad,” Harry running up to Norman being embarked into a hug. Norman looked up to Spider-Man,” thank you Spider-Man we are both in your debt,” Norman said. “Just doing my job I will see you two around later stay safe,” Peter said swinging off. Harry thought was it him and the event of did Spider-Man sound like Peter.


	10. Mary Jane Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a little obsessive over his crush when he know barely anything about her.

Spidey: Batman I need help.  
Batman: what’s the problem does someone have to die?  
Spidey: WHAT NO and besides murder is illegal.  
Batman: yay sure.  
Spidey: okay I should walk away, but I’m in too dead. So guess what?  
Batman: what?  
Spidey: so my neighbor Anna niece Mary Jane lives with her. So my aunt is trying to hook us up I met her today and she is beautiful.  
Batman: beauty is just the out image of a person, but they can wicked inside.  
Spidey: that’s deep. Now I need help I think I want her to be my girlfriend.  
Batman: dude cool your hormones get to know her first.  
Spidey: I know that, but when I do I want to be prepared.  
Batman:eye roll   
Spidey: rude  
Batman: so your breaking up with Harry.  
Spidey: we were never a thing.  
Batman: but you liked so what happened.  
Spidey: I’m bio and I just don’t see it.  
Batman: okay what ever  
Spidey: I ❤️ Mj  
Batman: when she break up with you for going to fast I’ll be like I told you so.  
Spidey: I’m not going to sleep with her.  
Batman: oh you already having dirty dream naughty looks like someone will have to punish you.  
Spidey: harder daddy.  
Batman: next time I’ll bring the cuffs and I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk in the morning.  
Spidey: you don’t even know who I am  
Batman: Peter Parker goes to horizon high use to go to midtown high gets bullied by Flash.  
Spidey: that is so unfair how did you figure it out.  
Batman: you left a lot of hints.   
Spidey: so me and you know each other.  
Batman: um sort of .


	11. Harry I’m screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter texts Harry after being shot.

Peter: hey Harry?  
Harry: how the hell did you get my number and yes?  
Peter: max gave it to me and do you know how to stitch up a bullet wound.  
Harry: get to the hospital now!  
Peter: can’t I’m broke.  
Harry: tells him how to stitch up the wound.  
Peter: thanks your a life savor.  
Harry: how the hell did you get shot and I will be checking up on you.  
Peter: I’m fine mom and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Harry: I worry for your well being.  
Peter: I’m fine and do you want to hang out I don’t really want to be alone.  
Harry: tell me where you are I’ll pick you up.  
Harry drove there and found Peter leaning against a wall he got Peter in the vehicle. They got to Oscorp and watched a lot of movie. “Harry your suppose to be doing homework,” Norman says then he sees Peter with dried blood on his pants. “Um what happened?” Norman asked concerned. “He got shot Peter said. “make sure that he did his stitches right and make sure it doesn’t get infected,” Norman adviced him. Peter soon fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder completely out. When he woke up he smelled food,” well since you seems like you will be staying for dinner food is ready,”Norman said. Peter then realize he laid on Harry,” sorry,” Peter said to Harry as he blushed. “Your fine,” Harry said with a shrug.


	12. Dinner and a walk home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an awkward dinner and a nice walk home with a friend.

“So Peter how school going for you?” Norman asked. “Oh it going really well Max is a genius if one professor Tomes didn’t turn into the vulture I believe he would have been a good teacher,” Peter said. “So you and Harry have any classes together,” Norman asked. “Yay and we also share a lab since the school is being remodeled,” Peter explained. Harry just kept his mouth playing with his mash potatoes. “What you making there Harry?” Peter asked. “A sculpture of I don’t know,” Harry said. “So will Peter be staying the night?” Norman asked Harry. “I’ld love to, but I sort of have to get home,” Peter explains. They ate Norman was nice. It seemed as if Harry was throwing daggers at him with his eyes. Harry walked Peter home the air was dead quiet it made Peter want to run. “Are you okay?” Peter asked. “I’m fine it’s just still mad at my father he just makes it seem like nothing has happened it’s annoying,” Harry explained. “Hey it’s fine your dad just didn’t want to put the agree between you two with a guest my aunt does the same thing,” Peter said. Harry smiles,” thanks.” “What are friends for?” Peter said. The flower from the changing trees covered the sidewalks and was getting onto their clothes and hair. “You have flowers in your hair,” Harry said brushing them off. “You do too,” Peter said. Harry ruffles his own hair the falling flowers he put in Peters hair. “You look cuter with flowers in your hair then I ever would,” Harry said. Peter blushed,” um thanks well this is my house I’ll see you later.” They did a fist bump Peter went inside and Harry walked home


	13. Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wounded Harry meets Spider-Man after escaping from him kidnappers.

Harry vision was going in and out his side was dripping with blood from the knife that he pulled out. It was a normal day when Harry was grabbed and a cloth over his mouth with a chemical that made him go to sleep. When he woke he was tied with a rope and had a blindfold over his eyes. Harry smirked they would never learn that rope would do no good. He has been kidnapped 126 times he knew how to escape every situation he was in. He untied the rope and looked up to see five men easy enough. He slid the blindfold down kicking one guy in the chest. The other tried to grab him, but he jumped throwing his legging around the guys neck and twisting it. The other guy had a gun he dogged the bulls swift kicking out the front window he knock out the driver and the passenger forgetting about the guy he just knocked then he felt the knife go through his side. Harry gasped, but he reacted quickly taking it out and stabbing the guy. He stumbled out the vechile and now he was here. Then he heard a wop,” look if your here to finish me off them you better start walking the other way for your friends won’t have you back,” Harry said as he turned only to be face to face with Spider-Man. “Harry want the hell happened to you?” Spiderman asked. “The usual kidnapping,” Harry said. Spider-Man payed him down taking off his shirt and webbing up the wound,” that should slow it down until we get you to Oscorp,” Peter said. Peter got Harry to Oscorp everyone rushed to him getting to the end bay.


	14. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter bring Harry his things but he so tired that he falls asleep as Harry puts the pieces together.

Peter was exhausted he went back and forth from school to the oscorp building to bring Harry’s homework to his. This entire week he wasn’t able to sleep bad guys left and right. Peter eyes kept dropping,” pete you look exhausted come lay down and get some sleep,” Harry said as he patted the bed. Peter put down the homework on the desk side as he dropped on the bed on and was out. Harry chuckled he looked over Peter to find more bruises they had been appearing more often they all linked to Spider-Man. Harry gulped he knew that one of these day Peter won’t make it he needed to help him he was best his friend. He grabbed his sketch work and started to sketch a drawing of his design the hobgoblin it had black with gold armor. He had a gray metal mask with a good hood gray leggings and gold armor around his chest. He could use his pumpkin bombs, fire sword, and his glibber. Peter slept all day and night til next day. He woke up eyes wide he saw Harry fiddling with his pumpkin bomb,” what are you doing?” Peter asked. “Becoming useful and morning,” Harry said. “Sorry,” Peter stumbled out of bed wincing in pain. “Go back to bed you need your body to heal before you go back to patrol spidey,” Harry. “Yay that should wait what did you just call me?” Peter asked. “Spidey as in Spider-Man,” Harry said with a sly smile. “How?” Peter asked. “Made it obvious,” Harry said. “You better not be doing anything stupid,” Peter said. “Can’t I help out a friend?” Harry asked. “But what if,” Peter started. “No, I will not take no for an answer Pete,” Harry said. Peter laid back on the bed,” thanks Batman,” said as he smiled. Harry looked at Peter getting up laying next to him cuddling him,” anytime and if you need me I’ll always be there.


	15. Hobgoblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry there to help, but Peter just wants to keep him safe.

“Come on I have to help Peter I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt,” Harry said. “Ugg fine, but nothing to serious your still in training,” Peter said finally giving in. “Oh come on I get kidnap most days I can defend myself,” Harry states. “Well I can have you getting hurt either,” Peter said. “Well soon you’ll have to just let me be,” Harry said. “I know,” Harry said. They were going around the city helping people around and decided to have lunch Harry got pizza and they sat on the rooftop and ate. “ I see why you love doing this,” Harry said. “There is also another reason I had my powers before my uncle was killed I could have stopped him,” Peter said tears down his cheek. Harry put his arm around Peter’s shoulder allowing Peter to put his head in his shoulder. Unfortunately the comfort only last a few minutes before a bank siren started to blare and there was electricity everywhere. “It’s Electra let’s go stay away from her electric blasts,” Peter said as he swung to the scene. Hey it’s static to see you,” Peter said. “Spider-Man and ah looks like you have a friend with you also no matter,” Electra zapping to their direction. They both dodged the attack Harry threw pumpkin at her which sent a blast knocking g her down for a second. “No, you can’t beat me,” Electra shouted. “Yes we can know time to try my h2o shoots stay hydrated kids,” Peter said as the water hit Electra which caused her to surge sending a blast everywhere. Suddenly half of a building started to fall Harry was right in the middle he tried to escape but the falling rubble was making it harder. Electra has disappeared somewhere,” Harry, Peter said as he pushed him the rest of the way out getting hit by some the rubble on the way there. “Spidey you okay?” Harry asked after they tumbled out. “Yay just some of the stones hit me,” Peter said. “Come into oscillator we’ll track her down later,” Harry said as he bridal carried Peter as they flew off to oscorp.


	16. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midtown’s first dance is interrupted by the Rhino. ( btw there is no miles in here he is going to be 5 or its going to be male pregnancy I think you all know where this is going:).)

Everyone was in class with Max since Octavius was sick. “Okay everyone just so you know Midtown is hosting there first dance,” Harry grounded,” welp don’t expect me being there.” “As I was saying it would be nice if you all join to support our school,” Max said. “PST hey since your an expert what’s a dance like and how do you dance?” Peter asked Harry. Harry just gawked at Peter,” welp looks like I’ll actually be going.” At Peter’s house,” hey May I brought Harry along,” Peter said. “Hey Peter, Harry how are you? How was school?” May asked. “It was good andI have to teach Peter the definition of a dance is,” Harry said. Peter flared at him. “Oh fun I remember dances shouldn’t be that hard,” May said as she put on the music as she danced. Both Peter and Harry cringed as she danced,” okay let go,” Harry whispered as he took Peter’s hand they went to his messy room. “Do you need help cleaning your room like I can buy you containers to put your clothes in if you have a fear of using your closet,” Harry said. “No thanks and I actually like it messy,” Peter said. “I feel bad for your aunt,” Harry said. “Hey I cook and clean,” Peter said. “Not your room,” Harry states. Harry started to play some slow music on his phone and placed in on the nightstand. He placed his arms around Peter’s waist and Peter put his arm around Harry’s neck. Peter followed Harry’s lead as they swung around the room. Peter screamed when Harry dunked him,” hey your fine.” “No, no doing that,” Peter said as he grabbed onto Harry pushing the space between their bodies closer.


	17. The dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a party.( mj is going to be a homophobic dick because I don’t like her.)

Peter had taken Mj to dance, Gwen took Anya, and Max took his husband Hector Baez who was the history teacher at midtown high. “Ew your teacher and friends are fags?” Mj said disgusted as they danced. “Oh come on they aren’t that bad,” Peter said. “Ohh fags should just go die a hole,” Mj states. “Can we just enjoy dancing?” Peter said angrily. Harry who was taking to Alex noticed Peter was very uncomfortable around Mj and Mj was giving his friend and teacher the disgusted look. Harry’s eyes and peter caught one another’s staring into each other soles. Mj whipped around to see what Peter was looking at and she was furious she stormed off. Peter didn’t run after he just starred as she left. Harry went up to Peter,” well that was short don’t worry she was a bitch anyway. you want to dance?” Peter blushed looking down,” um not really.” Harry took his hand lift Peter chin,” just one dance for me please.” Peter put his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry put his arms around Peter’s neck as they danced.


	18. Halloween crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack o lantern crash the Halloween party turning everyone into their costume.( I lied Miles will be in this because everyone needs and likes the peter and miles duo).

It was finally Halloween Harry was excited he was going to be Robin again the darker robin no yellow cape and tights. He sent a picture to Spidey.  
Spidey:😍 you’re looking so sexy.  
Batman: thanks what are you going to be?  
Spidey: Ironman sending a picture  
Batman: cute see you at the party.  
They met up at the party everyone was dressed up. “Woho Harry you look nice,” Miles said. “Oh thanks Miles I like your costume as well,” Harry said. Miles came as a Skelton. He saw Gwen and Anya who were both witches. Then Peter came in wearing his iron man costume,” oh my god you are so cute,” Harry said. Peter blushed,” no I’m not.” Harry laughed they went dancing which was cute short when green gas filled the area,” it looks like someone forgot to invite the Jack O’ lantern naught naught?” Jack said who was dressed up as the joker. He started to throw pumpkin bombs which caused the students to scream and panic running out. Harry noticed Peter disappearing to get changed. He needed to buy him time so he started to throw random object,” hey jack o lantern did you mom make that costume for you because it looks like crap like what are you trying to be the fire horseman( you know the guy with the horse and his head is pumpkin and on fire). Jack glared at Harry as he flew after him as Harry started to run off. He grabbed Harry by waist flew him up. “Hey drop the kid,” Peter said as he swung in. Jack threw Harry to the edge of the glider,” catch.” Peter webbed a safety net and webbed after the villain. They got to an old abandon factory where Jack was make the poison candy. “Hey don’t tough the candy,” Peter said webbing he guys hand back. Jack ripped the webbing as he went to attack. They went back and forth then jack lost his footing and was creamed in Carmel. He saw the text from Harry that he was at cup I joe and he was fine. Peter was relieved he could have died what was Harry thinking.


	19. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the two discovering their feeling for each other.

Peter couldn’t say anything to Harry at cup o joe since most of the students were there so it was a awkward silence. “We need to talk about webs,” Peter said.(webs is just the code word they use for vigilante stuff). They went to a play ground sitting by a tree. “You need to be more careful Harry you could have died today,” Peter said. “I was fine plus you were there to save me,” Harry said. “But what if I didn’t get into my spidey man costume fast enough what if the guy just ram into you or shot you?” Peter questioned. “Hey I’m safe aren’t I and yes maybe I should have thought it more thoroughly,” Harry states. “I just don’t know what I would do if you died and I could have stopped it,” Peter said voice shaky. Harry wrapped him into a hug,” hey hey I’m fine okay today you saved me you did that okay,” Harry said. Peter fell into the embrace of Harry’s hug. They stayed like this for a long time. “Harry?” Peter asked. “Yes,” Harry said. Peter sneezed Harry took off his cape, helping Peter up, and put the cape over his shoulders. “Come on we should get you home before you catch a cold.” They got to the front of Peter’s house. “Thanks for walking me home I had fun today,” Peter said blushing. “Me too I hope we can do this again,” Harry said kissing Peter’s cheek. “Hope you get better soon see you later.” Peter stood there watching Harry go cheeks burning red.


	20. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I’m not dead just school work). Just Peter and Harry going out which gets interrupted by the rhino.

Peter swung into the window he was excited he was going out with Harry. “Peter Harry is here,” May shouts. Peter put up on his red hoodie and blue jeans running down stairs almost running into Harry lucky he stopped only to become a blushing mess. What it possible for Harry to become more attractive. Harry has gray pant, a white shirt, and a blue jacket with gold lines. May chuckled,” have fun boys be home by 11 Pm Peter.” “Thanks love you bye May.” Harry gabbed Peter’s hand and they ran to the carnival. They went on the ferrous wheel and other rides. Then suddenly there was a crash and there was the rhino destroying a ride. People were screaming and fleeing. “Get the safety I got it,” Peter ran to an empty tent to change. He soon swung in a spider man. “Hey rhino most people actually like the carnival,” Peter said shooting webs at him. The rhino ram into him throwing him into a metal pole, but he didn’t hit it. Luckily Harry has changed into his goblin gear and caught Peter. “Looks like you need a hand spidey,” Harry. “Thanks hobgoblin,” Peter said as he landed on the ground. Harry flew throwing his bomb at the rhino which caused him be pushed back at little as Peter punches him. Peter and Harry did a fist bump as they went back to battle. Peter was able to web up the rhino up. They soon disappeared changing into their regular clothes. “Seems like we can’t just have a normal day,” Peter said. “Normal is overrated,” Harry said. “Now come on we still got the entire day,”as he dragged Peter along. Harry won Peter a spider plushy. They were walking back to Peter’s place. “Thanks for the pushy by the way,” Peter said hugging the plushy. “Your welcome,” Harry said. “We should do this more often.” “That I can agree with,” Peter said blushing. They got to his front door,” one of these day I should walk you home.” “No, I like walking you home,” Harry said. Harry got extremely close to Peter. Peter was bright red as Harry gave Peter a kiss. Peter wrapped his arms around Harry’s should and kissed him back. Harry pulled away,” well I guess this makes us official,” Harry said.


	21. Pg boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry get caught kissing by Max who turns out to be fine by it.

Peter was hyped to get to school. He saw Harry who waved at him Peter felt a blush creeping up on his cheek. “Can I talk to you for a second,” Harry asked him. “Yay sure,” Peter said thinking about if he did something wrong. They got to their lab room. “So what did you want to talk about?” He asked super nervous. “Is it okay if we just keep us between me, you, and family members?” Harry asked as he sat on the lab table.“Yay sure is something wrong?” Peter asked. “No, I’m just not all that comfortable with a lot of people knowing,” Harry explained. Peter went up to him cuffing his hand to Harry’s cheek giving him a kiss. “You can take all the time in the world and I especially don’t think I’m ready to tell everyone I’m dating you,” Peter said. Harry grinned grabbing Peter’s shirt pulling him into another kiss. Suddenly the door opened Peter jumped away from Harry as fast as he could and both boys were looking at Max their principle blush red. “Well then I’ll make sure to knock next time,” Max said. Peter and Harry both looked at each other at the same time blushing red with embarrassment and worry. “I trust you two to be responsible enough. Just keep everything rated pg when your in the lab please,”  
Max said as he walked out. Now they both were as red as a tomato. “I should probably get to class early,” Peter said as he walked out. Harry just sat there trying to figure out what the fuck happened I mean he knew Max was married to Hector a dude who taught history at their school. He cut of his thoughts and decided to be glad it wasn’t someone else.


	22. It three am go back to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can’t sleep so he just bugs Harry.

Peter: you up.   
Harry: now I am what are you doing up it’s 3 am.  
Peter: can’t sleep.  
Harry: go drink some milk count sheep in your head.  
Peter: 🥺 so your leaving me  
Harry: I need sleop.   
Sleep. Sorry half asleep so English will be mixed with other languages I know.  
Peter: aren’t you a smart one.  
Harry: I try now please go to sleep.   
Peter: I can’t   
Harry: I’m going to strangle you when I see you.  
Peter: you love me😘  
Harry: I love sleep more than you.  
Peter : then marry your bed.  
Harry: I just might.  
Peter: can I come by?  
Harry: won’t your aunt get concerned.   
Peter: no I usually leave early sometimes.  
Harry: you are really needy something but sure if you get in trouble I’m not bailing you out.   
Peter: thanks babe😘  
Peter got to Osceola he knocked on the window and Harry opened it. He was in black pj and his hair was a mess it was sexy. Peter went to to bathroom to change out of his costume to his pj as Harry put his costume in the wash. Peter snuggled up to Harry,” thanks by the way.” Harry kissed on him head,” anytime,” as he drifted to sleep.


	23. Avengers chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a tough choice in weather or not he want to be an avenger.

Iron can: everyone this is Spider-Man he going to be an avenger.   
Spidey: might might be. I can’t just leave everyone behind.  
Widow: got a certain somebody.  
Iron can: no your too young to date.  
Spidey: yes I’m dating and go to hell Stark your not my father.  
Legolous: haha   
Iron can: shut up Clint.  
Banner: why is my phone going off like crazy did someone kill somebody?  
Falcon: no just our might new recruit spidey.  
Spidey: banner I love you I have read all your books.   
Banner: can I keep him.  
Iron can : hands off I found him first.   
Spidey: hey I’m nobody’s.  
Widow : besides your lover.  
Mischief: so what is his or hers name.  
Spidey: that is none of your business but I let you know he fucken perfect.  
Thor: man of spiders if he hurt you I will take him to hell so my sister can deal with him.  
Flash: yes no one hurt spidey.  
Wanda: agree.  
Wizard: I’ll help your sister.  
Ant: I’ll put fire ants in his bed.  
Spidey: he’s not going to hurt me.  
Frisbee: just in case he dose we got you back.  
Bucky: same energy everywhere I have died and found heaven.


	24. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry’s fight words said some words that neither of them mean.

“Oh come on Harry’s it’s been a month since your father retired and past the legacy to you,” Peter said as he sat on the couch next to Harry who was glued to the computer. “Pete please I’ve got work to do go do spidey stuff,” Harry said. “Harry please take a break we barely hang out anymore,” Peter complained. Harry slammed his computer shut,” oh I’m sorry that I’ve been busy I actually have a job that I have to do,” he snapped. “Well I’m spiderman, but I still got time for you,” Peter agreed back. “Well good for you you have figured out your schedule I haven’t yet,” Harry said. “What schedule I’m all over the place?” Peter asked. “Look I need to finish this by tomorrow so could you please leave if all your going to be is a distraction,” Harry asked. Peter snapped,” let your father take over for a bit.” “He’s retired and in a wheel chair because of sandman,” Harry shouted. “I tried my best,” Peter said. “You could have tried harder he could have died because of you,” Harry shouted. “I’m sorry I’m not perfect,” Peter said. “Whatever,” Harry said. “Why did I think you would ever understand,” Peter snapped. “Oh why you just swing over to mj I think she’ll love your attention,” Harry said. “Maybe I will,” Peter said storming away. Before he got out that door,” your heartless you know that,” as he disappeared.


	25. Hope things work out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the avengers comforting a hurting spidey.

Peter: hey everyone.  
Widow: what happened this isn’t your normal greeting.  
Iron can: who do I have to kill.  
Peter: no one just my boyfriend and I got into a fight.  
Wanda: my baby spider brother needs a hug. Hugs .  
Peter: hugs back. So anything going on?  
Legolous: this is so sad spidey not happy are you sure I can’t kill that boyfriend of yours.  
Peter: yes I’m sure and it just sort of happened so I’m just out of the loop.  
Frisbee: so what was the agreement about?  
Spidey: can we please get off of the argument please?  
Bucky: no.  
Spidey: he’s just always busy. He’s dad retired so he has to run the family business. I haven’t even properly talked to him in a month he’s always on the computer doing stuff.”  
Iron can: well it is hard running a business and at a young age I understand.  
Thor: why can’t his father help out.  
Spidey: oh he got into a bad accident so he’s a wheel chair with a slight memory problem.   
Flash: wasn’t fast enough  
Spidey: yay  
Legolous: Pietro darling you can’t just say stuff like that.  
Spidey: well I should go save some people I’ll text you guys later.


	26. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 3 days since Peter and Harry last talked and it’s killing Harry.

Stubborn that’s what you should call him. Harry knew inside his heart that once Peter walked away he should have ran after him. It’s been three days since they last talked to each other and it was killing Harry. He finally gave up put on his goblin suit and went to go Peter. He found Peter in his Spider-Man costume on a rooftop hugging his knees. Harry landed next to him his mask pulled up as he took off his hood,” hey can we talk.” “Go away,” Peter said not looking at him. “Well I’m going to talk anyway and you don’t have to say anything back just listen please,” Harry said. “I’m so so sorry I shouldn’t have said those thing to you. I know you tried everything in your power to save my father I should have been there to help. Yes, I need to spend more time with you and the other group. I shouldn’t have yelled at you I should have ran after you and apologize to you. I’m so sorry. Silence filled the air it seemed like for an eternity. Harry sat next to Peter hoping that he wasn’t to late hoping that this was the end of there relationship. “I’m sorry to. I just want to be with you and it hurt when you just couldn’t I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I could have done better. I should have done better. And your not heartless your the most kindest lovable person i have ever met," Peter said. They look at each other Harry pulled up Peter mask to his nose and kissed him. Peter kissed back. When they pulled apart," I love you." Harry said. "love you too," Peter said as they went back to kissing one another.


	27. Let’s go swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles become kid arachnid who learns the ropes.

The day Miles got bitten turned Peter’s life upside down. He had to step in and become a mentor. “Come on Peter please show me the ropes,” Miles begged. “Peter just do okay the kid has to learn one way or the other,” Harry states. “But he too young too inexperience,” Peter states. “So were you when you started out,” Harry comments. “I just don’t want him hurt,” peter said. “Harry please convince him I can do this,” Miles begged him. “Let him have a momentPete give him a curfew and a small place to patrol,” Harry said. Peter glares at Harry as Miles looks up hopefully. “Fine,” Peter says giving in. “Thank you,” Miles says giving Peter a hug and then Harry. “Know come on kid let’s go,” Peter said. They put on their costumes and swing around the city stopping crocks. It was getting late,” come on kid let’s go bed time,” Peter said. “Your not my father,” Miles argued. Peter put a collar and a leash and dragged him to oscorp. “Harry I need help,” Peter said. “Why is Miles on a leash,” Harry asked. “ Because he won’t listen,” Peter said. “You are never having kids,” Harry said. “Too late Miles is one of my kids,” Peter said. Miles pulling on the leash trying to get away. “Harry tell you boyfriend to stop being crazy.” “Listen to Peter Peter key Miles go,” Harry said. “For now,” Peter said. Miles hid beside Harry.


End file.
